


Accident [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Derek Likes Stiles, Horny Stiles Stilinski, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Spanish Translation, Stiles Likes Derek, Traducción, Werewolf Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Derek envía accidentalmente a Stiles una foto suya sin camisa, en vez de a su ordenador. A Stiles no le importa en absoluto.





	Accident [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322119) by [Nival_Vixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen). 



> El fic original está basado en un post del tumblr: 
> 
> http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/79755015766/mysnarkyself-teen-wolf-au-sterek-au-derek
> 
> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

Stiles está aburrido en la universidad, desesperando por tener alguna noticia sobre Beacon Hills que no implique quién está saliendo con quién según su padre, cree que es divertido -no en serio; aunque, Danny saliendo de nuevo con alguien definitivamente eran noticias-, por lo que le envía mensajes a Scott. Luego a Allison y a Lydia. Diablos, incluso a Kira le llegan sus mensajes, pero todos están ocupados haciendo sus cosas, y saben tanto cómo él lo hace. ¿Debería tragarse su orgullo y le envía un mensaje a Derek porque él se quedo protegiendo Beacon Hills y debería saber algo, no?

Él no quiere parecer extraño u obsesivo, así que deja a un lado su preocupación, tratando de no morderse las uñas y con rapidez escribe un mensaje. 

_**Hola. ¿Cómo están las cosas en BH?** _

Stiles se sorprende cuando su teléfono suena un segundo más tarde; ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de soltar el teléfono, sus ojos se abren por sorpresa detrás de sus gruesas gafas de pasta cuando ve la foto que Derek le ha enviado.  _Una foto sin camisa. De Derek. Sin camisa. Joder._

Él se endereza en su asiento, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que tener una erección en estos momentos sería jodidamente desastroso. Stiles no tienen la oportunidad de responder -ni siquiera está seguro de poder escribir una simple frase, su sangre estaba viajando rápidamente hacia el sur- y tiene otros tres mensajes de Derek.

_**OMG OMG OMG** _

_**Lo siento.** _

_**Quería enviarla a mi portátil no a ti.** _

Bueno, Stiles tiene que decir que lo último ha matado un poco el ambiente, pero aún no está seguro de como responder.  _¿Haciendo una broma? ¿Haciendo como si nunca lo hubiera recibido? ¿Seguir babeando hasta que la baba se le escurra por la barbilla y caiga en su teléfono, destruyéndolo por completo?_

Se levanta y sale tan rápido como le es posible de la sala de estar para estudiantes, tratando parecer que no quiere salir corriendo de allí. O su táctica funciona demasiado bien o en realidad a nadie le importa una mierda que se haya ido, porque nadie levanta la vista de sus ordenadores portátiles, conversaciones, o cualquier otra cosa que sea que están haciendo. Stiles se dirige a su dormitorio, y parece que el aire fresco del ayuda a que algo de su sangre regrese a su cerebro, porque Stiles Junior no está tan duro como podría estarlo.

De hecho, ahora que vuelve a pensar en ello, Stiles se pregunta ¿a quién quería enviar Derek la imagen si no era para él? -Adiós a Stiles Junior-. Él decide no responder a sus mensajes, pero no se atreve a borrar la foto. Lo eliminara, pero... no ahora. Se derrumba sobre la cama con un suspiro, sacándose su gorro y sus gafas, y se queda mirando la algo borrosa foto y los mensajes hasta que se duerme. 

Stiles se despertó una hora más tarde con su teléfono sonando muy alto en su oreja. Maldice, sentándose y girándose haciendo que el teléfono salga volando hacia el suelo. Inclinándose sobre el borde de la cama, cogió el teléfono y contestó sin mirar la pantalla.

—¿Qué?

—Uh, hola Stiles. 

Stiles casi se cae de la cama al oír la voz de Derek, e inmediatamente se acuerda de lo que pasó aquella tarde. Su cara está de color rojo brillante y abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, tratando pero fallando al hablar.

Derek suspira suavemente. —Lo entenderé si me odias, realmente no quería enviártela, honestamente fue un accidente.

—¿A quién? —Es lo que logra decir Stiles finalmente.

—¿Qué? —Derek le pregunta, su confusión es clara, incluso a través del teléfono.

—¿Para quién era? —Se explica Stiles, con la necesidad de saberlo aún cuando profundamente no quiere saberlo.

—Oh. Uh, a mi mismo, en realidad... Sé que suena raro, pero realmente me gusta como me veo ahora mismo, y últimamente he necesitado algo de motivación para ir al gimnasio. Mi cuerpo no siempre ha ha sido así —Admite Derek riéndose.

—Para mi siempre has tenido ese aspecto —Dijo Stiles, con la cara aún roja y joder, está no era la forma en que quería admitirlo.

_Mierda, ¿Derek podría escuchar sus latidos a través del teléfono?_

Derek parece sorprendido. —¿Quieres decir que no me odias? 

Stiles tiene que reírse de eso. —¿Odiarte? Joder, no, me gustaría que me enviaras más fotos de ese estilo —Dijo sin pensar.

El silencio que quedo al otro lado de la línea, hace que Stiles no sea capaz de manejar el rechazo. Un "mira, eras genial, pero..." no sería capaz de soportarlo, hoy no. No va a dejar que eso pase.

— _Mierdamierdamierda_  —Exhala Stiles y cuelga rápidamente.

Por lo tanto, es obvio que tiene un serio problema con lo de "pensar antes de dejar que las palabras salgan de su boca". Stiles se pregunta si hay una sección de auto-ayuda para este tipo de cosas en la librería. Ignora la llamada de Derek unos minutos más tarde, enterrando la cabeza bajo la almohada y poniendo su teléfono en modo silencio para poder seguir revolcándose en su autocompasión.

Scott le responde casi una hora más tarde -y tiene cuatro llamadas telefónicas de Derek, todas sin responder- pero no le contesta. Entonces Allison le manda un mensaje, y Lydia, y Kira, y Stiles se pregunta dónde estaban hace unas horas... ¡porque todo este desastre se podría haber evitado!

 _Tal vez su padre puede venir a su universidad durante las vacaciones, no todo tiene que ser Beacon Hills._  Así es menor la probabilidad de encontrarse con Derek y hacer aún más torpes las cosas de lo que ya son. Siempre y cuando su padre no le haga preguntas. Stiles piensa que podría funcionar. Luego se ríe amargamente,  _¿¡cuándo su padre no hace preguntas?! Oh, él está tan jodido._

Su teléfono se enciende de nuevo, y se levanta con indiferencia para ver quién le está mandando mensajes. Scott lo intentó en tres ocasiones, Allison trató de preguntarle que estaba mal -cómo si ella no lo supiera, igual que Derek... o Scott... no se lo hubiera dicho ya-, los mensajes de Lydia se transformaron de la preocupación a la amenaza -no le sorprende- e incluso los de Kira reflejaron inocente confusión. Pero este mensaje no es de ninguno de ellos y Stiles frunce el ceño, dejando caer sus gafas para poder ver el mensaje correctamente. Derek, otra vez. 

**Ya que parece estar evitando mis llamadas y mensajes, tal vez respondas a este... quiero hablar de esto, maldita sea, Stiles.**

Stiles se mofa y se gira de nuevo. Más como una risa hacia si mismo y mantenerla sobre el durante el resto de sus días.

Otro mensaje llega antes de rodar por completo, el vibrando en su mano, y Stiles casi lo deja caer con un acto reflejo pero cogiéndolo a tiempo. Él está contento de haberlo hecho, ya que la imagen en la pantalla es la cara de Derek y Stiles sabe lo mucho que odia a tomarse fotos de sí mismo. Derek está sin camisa, un poco avergonzado y acomplejado, y sin embargo, de alguna manera, al mismo tiempo parece preocupado y algo enojado.

**¿Va a responderme ahora? Por favor, Stiles.**

Es el  _por_   _favor,_  ahí colocado inocentemente en su pantalla y finalmente, desbloquea su teléfono para responder a los mensajes de Derek -sabe que ahora sería incapaz de hablar con él, Stiles Junior está despierto-. Así que en un momento de locura y desesperación hormonal, se saca su camiseta, se toma un selfie y se lo manda antes de poder pensarlo detenidamente.

**No especificaste que tipo de respuesta querías, añade.**

Él no recibe hasta 5 minutos después, durante los cuales Stiles piensa desde que piso necesitaría saltar para romperse el brazo y tener las suficientes drogas en el cuerpo para olvidarse de todo esto. Él no quiere morir -sino quien cuidaría de su padre. O de Scott- pero tal vez desde la tercera planta sería suficiente para hacerlo. Por otra parte, las alturas, así que no.

Otro mensaje le llega, y Stiles cierra los ojos, con la esperanza de que no sea Lydia diciéndole lo decepcionado que está de él o algo así, porque eso sería verdadera y absolutamente una mierda. Coloca su teléfono a su altura y abre los ojos. Dos mensajes de Derek.

**Gracias mierda.**

**Supongo que tienes razón en eso. Entonces hablaremos más tarde.**

El mensaje incluye otra foto sin camisa, pero esta vez Derek se ve un poco más relajado, no hay tanta vergüenza -aunque las puntas de sus orejas son de un encantador color rosado y Stiles quiere morderlas, aunque nunca haya pensado eróticamente en ello, pero ahora definitivamente puede ver el atractivo en él-. Stiles deja escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Derek no parece odiarle y después de comprobar que tiene la puerta cerrada -su compañero de piso no volverá hasta el día siguiente, de visita familiar, gracias por eso- vuelve a subirse a la cama y se desabrocha los pantalones, liberando suavemente a Stiles Junior de las limitaciones de sus calzoncillos.

**Suena bien para mi.**

Stiles se muerde el labio y mira a la cámara, con una mano extendida sobre su estómago. No se da cuenta de que la punta de su polla sale en la foto hasta que la ha enviado,  _mierda, al final va a acabar golpeándome,_  y Stiles se maldice en voz baja. Pero eso no impide que espere la respuesta de Derek, y deja que su mano vague más allá de su estómago para acariciar su polla hasta que está dura.

Un mensaje le llega, el teléfono vibra sobre su estómago, enviándole deliciosas vibraciones hacia su polla, y Stiles gime ante la sensación, deseando que durara más tiempo. Pero la idea de que Derek le enviara otro mensaje o una imagen es muy difícil de resistir, y mira a su teléfono de nuevo, su mano no deja de acariciarlo con pereza.>

**¡Joder, Stiles! No tienes idea de lo que me hace eso.**

La imagen que le llega está un poco borrosa, como si hubiera sido tomada con prisas, y hay demasiada luz, pero Stiles es capaz de ver el rubor de Derek y sus incisivos son visibles. Le toma un minuto darse cuenta de que es por culpa a que Derek ha cambiado. Santa mierda, ¡ha hecho que salir al lobo! ¡Y ni quiera le ha enviado una foto decente!

Stiles deja su teléfono para coger más lubricante y sacarse la ropa, porque este momento no puede reducirse a saliva y una camisa sucia. Está casi tarareando con alegría, tratando de decidir sobre su próxima foto. Antes de decidir, le envía un mensaje a Scott para decirle que está bien y simplemente se quedó dormido, no hay ningún problema, y para que le diga a los demás que lo dejen solo. Ni en broma quiere que le interrumpan durante la próxima hora, si ese alguien no es Derek.

Tiene que hacer pequeñas maniobras para mantener la cámara para la siguiente foto pero da enviado una foto de su pecho desnudo y su mano en sus pantalones, su polla dura apenas es visible sobre sus largos dedos y firme agarre. Le gusta esta foto, y tiene que admitir que él no se ve tan mal, de verdad. Está empezando a ponerse a tono, su mano y su polla lubricadas hasta el punto en el que casi se desliza sin problemas. Es desordenado, pero se siente jodidamente fantástico, especialmente cuando se imagina que es la boca de Derek en lugar de su la mano. Y recibe otro mensaje.

Sólo una foto es vez, y mierda santa, que es la polla de Derek.  _Es jodidamente enorme,_  Stiles piensa, con la mandíbula abierta. Él no tiene envidia de su polla, la suya es de buen tamaño, y si bien no es la de Derek - jodidamente- Hale enorme, siempre lo ha llevado bien después de 20 años, pero la boca de Stiles comienza a salivar al imaginar la polla de Derek en su mano, en su boca, en su culo... joder, él se va a venir si sigue pensado en ello. Toma una foto de si mismo como puede, lubricado y con una sola mano y lo envía sin siquiera mirarla.

Él está frotando la yema de su pulgar a lo largo de la hendidura de su polla, estremeciendo su cuerpo en el placer, y él está cerca, tan jodidamente cerca, y él tiene los ojos cerrados porque es bastante seguro de que la imagen de la polla de Derek está impresa en su cerebro. Stiles intenta reducir la velocidad, queriendo durar más tiempo y ve que no va a ser capaz de hacerlo cuando su teléfono suena. Se detiene con rapidez, culpándose por su actitud adolescente, como si hubiera sido atrapado con los pantalones en los tobillos... al menos ellos están en la habitación, o eso cree. Ve que Derek lo está llamando y responde rápidamente, su voz suena como un gemido de deseo, pero no le importa.

—Hola, Derek.

—Joder, Stiles. No puedo hacer más fotografías, la luz no es buena. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me estás haciendo? —La voz de Derek suena estrangulada, como si apenas fuera capaz de aferrarse a su humanidad, y Stiles no puede evitar sonreír.

—Probablemente lo mismo que lo que me estás haciendo —Responde, su voz suena más áspera (y sí, Stiles puede admitir que suena más sexy ¡Maldito calor!) de lo que pretendía.

Parece que hacer algo en Derek, porque hay un fuerte gemido al otro lado del teléfono, y un sonido húmedo de piel contra piel.de la piel húmeda. Oh mierda, realmente están haciendo esto. Él realmente hizo que el propio Señor Amargado sintiera algo, y ese algo es  _caliente_. Está un poco orgulloso de eso, la verdad. Stiles trata de pensar en algo que decir, sosteniendo su teléfono entre su oreja y el hombro, pero él está un poco perdido con su propia mano en ese momento, y él puede hacer nada más que soltar un suspiro.

—Me encanta estar allí, inclinándote sobre el escritorio y follándote hasta que gritaras mi nombre.

Stiles duda si la mesa sería capaz de mantener su peso, pero está demasiado lejos para preocuparse o mencionarlo. En cambio, él hace un ruido de acuerdo, escuchando embelesado como el jodido Derek Hale le habla sucio.

—Me gustaría pasar horas preparándote para mi polla, haciendo que me rogaras antes de empezar. ¿Has tenido tus dedos en tu culo, Stiles?

—S-sí —Se las arregla para decir, tragando saliva.

La voz de Derek está en otro nivel, y parece estar directamente conectada con su polla o algo, porque Stiles está bastante seguro de que Derek podría comenzar a leer de su lista de compras en este momento y todavía sería capaz de correrse.

—Mmm, yo apuesto que lo hiciste. Siempre has sido curioso, ¿no es así, Stiles? Entonces, ¿cuántos dedos? —Le pregunta Derek, y la forma en que lo hace, hace que Stiles piense en que Derek quiere que ponga sus dedos en si mismo por teléfono.

 _Joder, eso es caliente_. Se lame los labios y trata de controlar su respiración para que no suene ridículo.

—Dos. También tengo un par de juguetes—añade rápidamente. —No es tan grande como tú, pero... yo... 

—¿Mmm? —Derek le indica que quiere que siga hablando, jodida mierda.

—Me gusta imaginar que estás dentro de mí —Admitió Stiles con el teléfono en su oreja, su aliento saliendo gemidos tan suaves al igual que sus pensamientos, pero esta vez él sabe como es la polla de Derek y es mucho mejor. —¿Sigues ahí?

Derek responde con un pequeño gruñid —Pensando en ti debajo de mí.

—Joder, eso sería tan bueno, Derek. Ojalá estuvieras aquí, entonces serías tu en vez de mi mano.

—Oh, no lo sé. Me gusta la idea de que te masturbes para mí —Dice Derek riéndose, y Stiles está tan ido.

—¿Tú también, harías lo mismo por mí? —Pregunta Stiles con los ojos cerrados mientras se imagina ese escenario, Derek delante de él, viendo a Stiles masturbarse lentamente. Arrastrándolo en una tortura deliciosa, hasta dejarlo ir. Stiles sabe que lo haría.

—No podrás tocar, no mientras me estoy masturbando delante de ti. ¿Crees que seras capaz de contener tus deseos para mí, Stiles? ¿Seras capaz de esperar hasta que yo te diga que me puedes tocar?>

—No, probablemente no —Responde con honestidad, mordiéndose el labio mientras los movimientos de sus manos empiezan a ser más inestables. —Tendrías que atarme para que yo no tocarte —Añade Stiles, un poco vacilante, porque no han discutido exactamente nada, y esta misma llamada telefónica sólo puede ser una cosa de una vez, pero maldito infierno, espera que no.

—¿Tendría que usar lazos para algo como eso? —Murmura Derek, y Stiles vuelve a la realidad arqueándose en la cama.

—Sí-joder si-mierda —Se queja, trabajando frenéticamente para obtener alivio.

—Stiles, espera —Le ordena Derek, y ahí esta otra vez la conexión entre su voz y su polla, porque Stiles hace exactamente lo que dice y se detiene, a pesar de que prácticamente podía saborear su orgasmo.

—Derek —Se queja, había tirado su orgullo hace tiempo.

—¿Mmm? —Stiles puede escuchar como sonríe, jura que puede.

—Por favor, Derek —Suplica Stiles, su polla tiembla en su mano.

—Por favor, ¿qué? —Derek está cerca de reírse o venirse, tal vez ambos, piensa Stiles.

—Por favor, déjame venirme, por favor.

Derek espera, y Stiles tiene la necesidad desesperada de aliviarse. Casi comienza a acariciar de nuevo, pero luego se detiene. De alguna manera, Derek lo sabría, y él no tiene idea de si esto es una prueba o algo, pero está desesperado por pasarla.

—Muy bien, Stiles. Vente para mí —Dice Derek, su voz suena cercana a su Alfa,  y eso es todo lo que necesita Stiles.

Apenas es capaz de acariciarse dos veces antes de que él se esté corriendo, y jura que nunca ha disparado tan duro en mucho tiempo o antes. Stiles cae de nuevo sobre la cama, sudando y tienen la sensación de tener quince años otra vez y apenas acaba de conocer lo que puede hacer con su polla.  _Joder..._

—¿Stiles? ¿Sigues con vida? —La voz de Derek suena preocupada y Stiles levanta su teléfono para ver que su pantalla se había oscurecido, lo que significa que ha estado K.O unos buenos tres minutos, más o menos.

—Sí, vivo. Apenas. ¿Te has venido?  —Pregunta Stiles jadeando mientras trata de bajar de donde Derek lo envió.

Derek se ríe. —Me vine un poco después de que lo hicieras. Me sorprende que no me oyeras, creo que asuste a toda la vida salvaje.

Stiles resopla ante eso. —Sí, eso no me sorprendería. Sonaste todo Alfa, ¿es eso un subproducto de ser todo dom conmigo? No es que no me haya gustado, pero la próxima vez dame una advertencia antes de calentar a un chico con tu voz.

—Si, me deje llevar un poco.

—Hey, no me quejo en absoluto. Déjate llevar todo lo que quieras, pero... sólo conmigo, ¿sí? —Stiles no puede sentirse inquieto después de decir eso, todavía está en el séptimo cielo y se siente demasiado derrotado para preocuparse.

—Sí, si quieres. Quiero decir, sé que estás en la universidad, no quiero agobiarte —Dice Derek, que parecía más preocupado que Stiles.

Él lo interrumpe abruptamente. —Después de esto, Derek, incluso mis propias fantasías serán sosas y aburridas. No voy a querer a nadie más aquí o en cualquier otro lugar, solo a ti.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que el que habla es tu orgasmo, Stiles, pero gracias por elevarme el ego. Hablaremos de ello en la mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —Ofrece Derek, bostezando ampliamente.

Stiles está un poco molesto de que Derek no le crea lo que está diciendo, pero también está agotado también, y está empezando a quedarse dormido. Le da las gracias a Derek, murmurando un buenas noches ahogado mientras cuelga y rápidamente se queda dormido de bruces contra la almohada.

Despertar no fue la experiencia más agradable en la vida de Stiles, no era la primera vez que tenía semen seco y sus sabanas se le pegaban. Se desenrolla de las sabanas y va tropezando hacia el baño para tomar una ducha antes de atreverse a pensar en  _nada_.

Necesita café y pronto está agarrando una gran taza de café, viendo como sus gafas se empañan por el vapor que desprende está, su gorro le cubre el pelo -ya lo tiene demasiado lo lago, lo sabe, pero no quiere molestarse en cortarlo, por lo que su gorro es suficiente... por ahora-. Stiles comprueba la hora cada dos por tres, esperando un mensaje de Derek. Y ahora que es capaz de funcionar perfectamente, no hay ninguna manera de que Stiles sea capaz de pensar en otra cosa que en Derek.

Una media hora más tarde, sigue sin haber ningún mensaje, y Stiles le envía mensajes a Derek, pero éste no le responde y no le responde cuando le llama media hora más tarde. Va a parecer un acosador, pero no le importa y Stiles sale del edificio de la universidad para llegar a su coche. Su clase de la mañana se la van a grabar, y el mundo no se acabará si falta a su clase de la tarde -Stiles realmente espera que sea una buena razón y llena de sexo.

Conducir hasta Beacon Hills, generalmente le toma alrededor unas dos horas, pero ahora es mediodía y no hay casi tráfico, por lo que Stiles llega en una hora y media. Se dirige hacia la buhardilla de Derek, con la esperanza de que él esté allí, porque esto va a ser la cosa más estúpida que haya hecho si Derek ni está. Pero al menos Derek nunca lo sabrá, ¿no? Incluso si nota su olor por todo el lugar.  _Oh, Dios, esta es la cosa más tonta que jamás haya hecho._

De todos modos, Stiles toca la puerta; ya que había llegado hasta aquí, no puede echarse atrás. Incluso si él realmente esperaba que Derek no estuviera en casa. Llama de nuevo por si acaso y puede oír su teléfono sonando en el interior de la buhardilla. Pero Derek no contesta, y el teléfono sigue sonando. Joder, ¿era posible que los hombres lobo pudieran tener una conmoción cerebral después de sexo telefónico? ¿Y si se estaba muriendo sin que nadie le ayudara? Stiles estaba a punto de entrar en histérica cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Derek está allí, con un par de pantalones de chándal que se abrazan a sus caderas. Todo proceso mental de Stiles se detiene justo en ese momento, porque está casi seguro de que Derek no lleva nada debajo de los pantalones.

—¿Stiles? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le pregunta Derek, con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

Se pellizca a si mismo para ver si está despierto, y eso es la cosa más linda que Stiles ha visto en meses.

—Hoy es lunes, ¿no? ¿No tienes clase?

—Uh, algo así como que me las salte. No te preocupes, está siendo grabada por el profesor. Quería hablar contigo, y ya que no contestabas el teléfono, decidí a conducir hasta aquí.

—¿En serio?

Stiles levanta la ceja y le indica a su propio cuerpo. —¿Qué, estar aquí de pie no significa nada?

—Por supuesto que sí, significa que tu padre me va a matar cuando se entere de que te has saltado las clases para venir a verme.

Stiles deja escapar un pequeño gruñido de frustración, porque ésta no es la forma en que se suponía que deberían ir las cosas, maldita sea. Se mueve hacia adelante hasta entrar en el espacio personal de Derek (hey, Derek empezó primero hace años en su habitación), y él besa Derek, vertiendo su frustración, su lujuria, y cualquier otra emoción que no es capaz de nombrar en el beso. Derek se hecha hacia atrás, pero sin sacar sus brazos de la cintura de Stiles, instándole a entrar y luego la puerta se cierra detrás de Stiles.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de dejar escapar un grito de sorpresa antes de encontrarse empotrado contra la puerta, con Derek acercándolo hacia él hasta que sus caderas se encuentran. Stiles es todo manos y labios, tocando y besando a todo lo que puede (durante años se ha estado muriendo con tocar el tatuaje con su lengua y promete hacerlo antes de irse), y luego sus manos están en el pantalón de Derek y Stiles sonríe porque estaba en lo cierto, Derek no lleva nada debajo de los pantalones.

—¿Pensé que habías venido a hablar? —Derek respira mientras se aleja.

—Hablaremos más tarde. He encontrado algo mejor que hacer con mi boca —Responde Stiles, cayendo de rodillas y sonriéndole.

Derek cree que podría volverse adicto a la mirada de Stiles entre sus rodillas, con su gorra y sus ojos muy abiertos a través de sus gafas. Traga saliva y asiente con la cabeza, pensando en lo que habían hecho por teléfono ayer por la noche. Después de colgar a Stiles, Derek se había masturbado hasta bien entrada la madrugada con las fotos que Stiles le había enviado, la forma en que había sonó por teléfono, y el recuerdo de él lamiéndose los labios, mirándole, tan cerca y siendo involuntariamente sexy. Después de unos cuantos orgasmos, una de las ventajas de ser un hombre lobo, Derek se había derrumbado sobre la cama para dormir. Las ventajas podían ser también una maldición, podría pasar una hora antes de estar completamente satisfecho y no había mucha gente que fuera capaz de seguirle el ritmo a la resistencia de un lobo, sólo para despertarse tres horas después con el sonido de Stiles llamando a su puerta.

Pero se da cuenta que de todas sus fantasías y su imaginación, muchas más de las que supone que son, incluyendo Stiles, la realidad es mucho mejor, Todavía está cansado de que le hubieran interrumpido su sueño, pero media hora de la boca de Stiles chupándole y lamiéndole, le arruina para el resto del mundo y Derek está corriéndose en su boca, deshecho.

Él se inclina contra la puerta, jadeando mientras intenta recuperar su aliento, tratando de no caer sobre Stiles o dormirse sobre él al mismo tiempo. Stiles se da cuenta que está agotado y lo lleva a la habitación, metiéndolo con cuidado en la cama antes de moverse y acurrucarse contra el pecho de Derek. Está demasiado cansado que es incapaz de bromear de que Stiles sea la cuchara pequeña, cayendo dormido una vez más. Ya hablaran cuando se despierten.

En cuestión de minutos, la buhardilla se llena con el sonido de los suaves ronquidos Stiles, y Derek entierra su cabeza en el Stiles hombro. No puede evitar estar contento de haber enviado accidentalmente su foto a Stiles; esto es más de lo que hubiera esperado.

FIN


End file.
